The Past Returns
by nattywhite1998
Summary: A month after saving Olympus, Percy and Annabeth are called to Olympus because Poseidon's trident was taken and only a demigod that can breath underwater could have taken it. Percy is troubled when his father brings out the only thing left at the scene, a pink, plastic tiara. Meanwhile Penny is being forced to steal things that she doesn't want to in hopes to get her freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Returns**

**Returning**

You know the story of me saving Olympus and defeating Kronos. Well what you don't know what happened right after. It was a month after the war, Annabeth and I were called to Olympus. When we arrived we were welcomed by my father, Poseidon, he was strangely sad, which was weird he seemed to always have a smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked.

"Someone has taken my trident." He said.

"What? How could someone take your trident?"

"That's what troubles me, no one would be able to steal it, but you, which I know you wouldn't do."

I was troubled by this I'm the only one who could steal it I thought, well Tyson could but we all know he would never try anything like that. That's when I saw Poseidon take out a pink, plastic tiara with the word "Princess" on it. My heart almost stopped.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked looking worried.

"Yeah I'm just fine." I answered.

"This is what I found at the foot of my throne." My father said.

I had to sit down, I mean I thought she was dead. It was still a possibility whoever stole the trident could have place it there to shack us up, right? That was probably it she could not have been here she died 13 years ago.

"Percy, are you sure you are alright?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing." I said.

'Percy, you are going to have to tell her sometime.' Poseidon said in my head.

'Get out of my head! Oh, and I can't tell Annabeth bout her, she has been dead for 13 years' I thought.

'No, I don't think so. Wouldn't you think Hades would've tried to use her against you when you first found out you were a half-blood?'

'Yeah, we should talk to him about Penny.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking up**

I walk out of the underwater castle holding the weird three headed spear, it felt right holding it like it was made for me. I had a bad feeling stealing it though, it felt wrong. I walked out of the ocean and up to my boss, Zelus, I looked into his green eyes, and when I say green I mean bright green, he always had a mad look on his face. I held up the spear and he snatched it from me, I flinched.

"I don't get why you need it, it's just a spear." I said.

"'Just a spear' this is a trident you idiot!" He yelled, his eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I said flinching.

"Just shut up!" He said still yelling.

I flinch again, when he get angry do what he said. I wished he wouldn't make me do this, I have done everything he told me to do, but this felt extremely wrong like I have a connection to the trident. I look back at Zelus and his eyes started to glow, I passed out.

I had dreamed that I was in a room, well that's incorrect, it was the size of a football stadium, there were 12 thrones in the shape of an Omega and in the middle was a giant hearth. The room was circler, just to the right behind the head throne was a ball of water with some hybrid cow, octopus thing. I looked around to see every seat was taken, and then I saw a stool between the fisherman throne and the classic throne. The stool was also taken, and there was a little girl in front of the hearth.

"My lord, we have some questions for Lord Hades." Said a boy about my age I hadn't noticed.

In front of the head throne two kids were kneeling at its foot. The girl had blonde had startling gray eyes, she looked wise. Then there was a boy with windblown black hair, much like mine, and sea green eyes, like mine. They both looked about my age, and seeing the boy felt weird like I should know him, but I have no memory of anyone but monsters and Zelus.

"Proceed nephew." Said the owner of the head throne.

"Lord Hades do you recall a young girl by the name of Penny Jackson from 13 years ago." Said the boy.

"No, she has not been through the Underworld." The emo man on a stool said.

"Oh no, it was her. She stole it." Said the boy, and I knew he meant me.

"Who stole what?" The first guy said.

"My trident was stolen." A man who looked like the boy, who looked like me, said.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled as I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth**

"I'm sorry!" Yelled a girls voice that had came out of no were.

"Who goes there?" Zeus called.

No answer, it's like no one was there. I looked at the gods they were just as confuse as me. Who was that? Why were they here? Everyone seemed to want to know also. I had a feeling I knew who it was though I am not sure.

"My lord," Hecate said walking in. "someone was here by dream."

"Can you tell who?" He asked.

"No, my lord."

"Very well, thank you Hecate."

"You're welcome." She bowed and left.

"Uncle I may have an idea of who it was." I said.

"Speak Percy."

"It was Penny, my twin sister."

Everyone but my father let out a gasp. The Olympians looked at each other confused, like the person next to him/her could tell them the answer to an unspoken question. The most confused was Zeus, he had no clue I had a sister much less a twin. I almost laughed at his confused anger, almost.

"Brother?" Zeus said turning to my father.

"Yes, I did have another child. The day of her third birthday she vanished." My father said.

"Why didn't you tell us, brother?" Demeter asked sounding sad.

"I didn't tell you because I knew Zeus would flip."

"I most likely would have, but still brother you could have told us." Zeus said.

'Oh gods, times like this make me want to drown myself!' I thought.

'Oh don't think like that. And in case you haven't noticed you can't drown.' Grover's voice said.

'What in Hades are you doing in my head?'

'The link lets me hear any thoughts of suicide.'

'Okay?'

"My lord may I ask for a quest?" I asked.

"To do what exactly, Percy?" Zeus asked.

"To find my sister."

**Penny's POV**

'What was that?' I thought.

I woke up in my room, which is just a ten foot by ten foot space someone carved in a cave. It has a bed and a dresser in it. Where a normal person would put a door is where Zelus but bars that take a special key to open. I've been in this room for as long as I can remember, Zelus has treated me like if I left his life would be ruined.

"So you're finally up." Said Zelus as he walked to the door.

"Yes lord." I said, 'Wow since when does he care he won't even tell me my own name?' I thought.

"I have something else for you to do for me." He said with a sly grin.

'Oh brother.' But I said, "What is it Lord?"

"I want you to steal me a lightning bolt."

"Yes sir. Will you do me a favor please?"

"Go on and I may be so kind to answer."

"What **IS **my name?"

He stopped as if to think, 'Should I really tell her?' What was he so scared of I mean it is only a name. I'm 16 years old and I don't even know my name can't blame me for being curious. I don't know my mother or my father. What did you expect me to think Zelus was my dad? No way in Hades would I think that, I mean look at his he has vibrant green eyes and blonde hair. I have messy black hair and green eyes.

"Very well if you must know its Penny. Know the bolt looks like a cylinder with spikes on the end and looks like it's been electrified. Understand?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good, now sleep." With that I fell to the ground.


End file.
